The present invention relates generally to the field of mascara brushes, and in particular to mascara brushes having more than one type of bristle.
The typical mascara brush of the prior art comprises a multiplicity of bristles mounted to a helically twisted wire, such that the free ends of the bristles are disposed in a spiral configuration. The shape of the brush is generally cylindrical, having bristles of uniform length throughout the length of the brush, or conical, having progressively shorter bristles toward the brush tip. Bristle density varies, sometimes according to bristle diameter, but is generally known to be in the range of 10 to 60 bristles per turn. The twisted wire axis is usually supplied with a handle at the end opposite the bristles. This handle also typically serves as the cap for the mascara container which houses the brush when it is not in use and carries the mascara supply.
The conventional mascara brush employs relatively soft bristles of nylon composition. These bristles are typically cylindrical in shape and have a circular cross-section, although other shapes are taught in the art. The suppleness of the bristle material is essential for the purpose of picking up the mascara from the container and transporting it to the eyelashes. However, this type of bristle often results in clumping during application, because, while the bristles are soft enough to properly transport the mascara, they are too soft to provide the combing effect necessary to achieve uniform distribution of mascara to the eyelashes. As a result, a separate instrument has been required to comb the lashes during application with the conventional brush.
It has been suggested by the prior art to use two different types of bristles in the same brush, i.e., soft bristles for applying the mascara and stiff bristles for combing the applied mascara through the lashes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,429 to Cole discloses a mascara applicator with alternating rows of flexible bristles and stiff teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,179 to Schrepf discloses a spiral mascara brush having soft and stiff bristles randomly intermingled throughout the length of the brush in specific proportion. However, the spiral configuration of these brushes does not allow for a uniform distribution of the bristle tips, which has been found to be better for the purpose of picking up and transferring mascara, especially mascaras of high viscosity.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,425 and 5,161,554 disclose the use of certain bristle types which, when used with the conventional twisted wire axis, result in a non-spiral bristle configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,425, for example, discloses the use of hollow bristle fibers which compress when gripped between the wire axis and flare outwardly in a random arrangement. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,554 discloses the use of bristles with varying diameter along the longitudinal axis of the bristle such that they produce a random configuration depending on where they are engaged with the wire axis. However, these patents do not solve the previously addressed problem of clumping without the use of a separate combing implement.
Another proposed solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,622 wherein a lesser bristle density is used in combination with a larger diameter and thus stiffer bristle in an attempt to provide a brush which will both evenly apply the mascara and separate the lashes.
Thus, there is a need for an improved mascara brush which allows for optimal transfer of a high viscosity mascara product to the lashes in a single stroke application, by providing maximum exposure of brush to the eyelashes and incorporating a combing implement to eliminate clumping.